Inserter systems are used to create mailpieces for a range of applications. Inserters utilize a generally modular array of components to carry out the various processes associated with mailpiece creation. The processes include preparing documents, assembling the documents associated with a given mailpiece, adding any designated inserts, inserting the assembly into an envelope, and processing the stuffed envelopes. Such processing may include multiple steps, including sealing the envelopes, edge marking, applying a postage indicia, outsorting, and stacking the completed mailpieces.
An important feature in the operation of inserter systems is the ability to maintain a desired spacing between the assembled mailpieces as they undergo output processing, for example. Such spacing allows the various output processing devices to process a given mailpiece and then reset for a subsequent mailpiece.
The change in spacing between consecutive mailpieces is known as “pitch dither.” Minimizing pitch dither allows inserter systems, for example, to process mailpieces more consistently and avoid jams. For example, if the spacing between mailpieces becomes too small, the output processing devices may be unable to process all of the mailpieces. In one example, a printer may be unable to properly position an edge marking or a bar code in the same location on mailpieces in a given batch. In another example, if the spacing between subsequent mailpieces is not maintained, the mailpieces may collide, causing a jam.